The Love Spell Continuation
by Misophonia
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Amy, humiliated by the notion that her friends think her relationship with Sheldon is a joke, finds solace in her boyfriend's bedroom. He, of course, comes to comfort her and a discussion on the progression of their relationship results. Will the roll of a die bring Amy the intimacy she wants from Sheldon or is she just doomed to disappointment?


**The Love Spell Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** or any of its varied characters. **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** is a copyright of Chuck Lorre & Bill Prady. I am merely taking their scene and characters out for a little joy ride.**

**A/N: This is a one-shot that has nothing at all to do with my other story (**_**The Family Reunion Probability Theorem**_**). I just wanted a more fulfilling ending to 6x23, and this one wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy!**

"Sheldon, are we ever going to have an intimate relationship?"

The second the words were out of her mouth, Amy felt both relieved and frightened. It was the question she'd wanted to ask for so long. But, at the same time, it was sure to send her already-skittish boyfriend running for the hills. _Still_, she thought, _it's said now. All I can do is wait for his answer._

There was the slightest pause. Then, he said, "Oh my. That's an uncomfortable topic."

He peered down at the floor, as if unsure of what to say or do. Amy sighed and looked away. _He's not going to want this. He's not going to want me. Why did I even ask? It's better to not know. Isn't it?_

Sheldon moved away from the door and took a seat on the bed next to her. She looked up, surprised he hadn't run off yet.

"Amy," he said, his blue eyes staring straight into hers, "before I met you, I never had any interest in being intimate with anyone."

Her heart jumped in her chest. The implication of that statement, of course, was that he'd developed interest in being intimate with her. But, seeing as this was Sheldon, Amy knew she would need more clarification.

"And now?" she asked, her voice soft and hesitant.

A flash of confusion crossed his features. "And now … what?"

Amy frowned. _This is torture_, she thought. But, as she was out on the proverbial limb, she wasn't going to back off now. "Do you have any interest now?"

_Oh God. Oh God. Please don't let him say no. I don't think I could handle it._ Amy bit her lip. The seconds it took him to respond seemed like hours.

"I have not ruled it out," he said with a slow nod and a small smile.

What he said should have made her happy, but it didn't. If anything, she felt more frustrated than ever. _He hasn't ruled it out? What kind of chance is that for us? What does that even mean?_

"Wow," she grumbled, "talk dirty to me." She knew he wouldn't appreciate her sarcasm—if he was able to pick it up at all—but she just couldn't hold back her disappointment.

The bed bounced lightly as he inched closer to her. "I know it doesn't seem like it to you," he said. "But, for me, what we have is _extremely_ intimate."

The seriousness of his expression almost did her in. It was the closest Sheldon had ever come to laying his heart out for her. Yet, as happy as she was to see that, it didn't change the overwhelming urge to have more in their relationship.

Her eyes locked with his. "I guess I know that. It's just …" _C'mon, Fowler, just say it_, "part of me wants more."

Amy didn't dare breathe. She'd just bared her soul to the man she loved. He was sure to go running now.

Sheldon looked startled instead frightened. "More?" he echoed. He looked around, as if unsure what more he could give. "I mean, look at us. It's only been three years. Here we are in bed together!"

She smiled. Amy couldn't help it. His words were just so sincere, so adorable, so Sheldon. She supposed he was right. For him, the fact that she was in his room, sitting on his bed, and he was here with her—all without complaint or issue—were huge progressions for him. Even six months ago, this would have been too much. And, for him to admit that he had not ruled out intimacy between them meant he had actually been considering intimacy between them—which was amazing_. I should be thankful for that. But, I just want more. More intimacy … more everything._ But, as with all good things in life, Amy knew she was just going to have to be patient.

She released the breath she had been holding and said, "Come on. Let's go back out there." Amy hadn't gotten everything she wanted out of this discussion, but she'd gotten enough to make her secure in the knowledge that she and Sheldon were on the same page in regards to this relationship.

She got up from the bed, intent on facing their friends again. After all, there was a dead dragon to deal with and treasure left to be plundered.

When she felt Sheldon's hand grab her arm to stop her from leaving, she was astonished.

"Well—No. Hold on," he said, seeming almost as surprised by his actions as she was.

She sat back on the bed, curious what else he could have to say. The second she was reseated, his hand fell away. He broke eye contact, almost bashfully. _What is this?_

"My Elvin magic user and your half-Orc warrior did have a love spell cast on them," he explained.

Amy's mind went blank for about three seconds. _Does he mean … ? What does he mean?_ Sheldon glanced down at his bed, as if his own hand had suddenly become the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

Finally, he darted a look back up at her. "We really wouldn't be playing the game right if we didn't see that through."

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_ Amy's mind was in a whirlwind. _He wants to … Is this really happening? _"OoooK," she murmured, waiting to see what else he would do.

The moment she agreed, he nodded and rose from the bed, going over to his chest of drawers. "I believe that we just killed the dragon," Sheldon said, awkwardly gathering a black velvet bag and a hardbound book. He pivoted to return to the bed, the slight tremor in his hands betraying his own nervousness. "And while the others pillage the corpse, I lead you to a secluded area," He placed the book on the bed and drew a green die from the bag, "where I attempt to remove your leather armor."

Sheldon stared at her for a moment, as if waiting for her permission to continue. When she didn't try to stop him, he took the die into his hand and rolled it.

Amy was stunned. _What is happening? Is this really happening? Oh my God! This is really happening. _Her hand lightly clenched in her lap as she tried to get herself back in control. The sound of the die hitting the cover of the book seemed like a crack of thunder. Sheldon looked down to read the number he'd rolled.

"It comes off."

Amy's hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh!" She'd never been this titillated in her life. She was scared to continue. But, at the same time, she had to know what was going to happen next. She stared at the die for a long time before gathering the courage to look up at Sheldon.

"What do you do?" he asked.

_What do I do? What do I do_! Her brain scrambled for an answer. "I-I-I," she began.

Sheldon edged closer, as if hanging on every word. His serious demeanor gave her the willpower to continue on, to ask for what she'd wanted to do to him for a long time.

"I kiss you … on the lips?" She checked his face, hoping he wouldn't freak out.

He didn't. Instead, he nodded as if this were completely appropriate and pondered his own next move. Finally, he said, "I kiss you back on the …" He rolled the die again, and they both watched it fly from his hand and onto the book with great expectation. "Lips as well," he finished.

_This is … This is… I never want this to end_. Her eyes caught his. She'd never felt so close to him, so intimate.

Sheldon gestured towards her. "Your turn," he murmured.

She could tell he was feeling the same way she was, and it vitalized her. _OK. What can I do next?_ "I … remove your armor." There was a pause before she asked, "What do you do?"

"I …" His voice broke away. She could see him battling to come up with his next move. Somehow, it turned her on all the more. _He's trying so hard for me._ She wanted to kiss him, but knew it would shatter this fragile intimacy between them.

" … erotically caress your …"

_Erotic?_ It was such a strange word to come out of her boyfriend's mouth. But, she liked it. Amy liked it a lot. He rolled the die again, and she hunched over, needing to know what would happen next more than anything else in the world.

"Nose."

It was like a splash of cold water on a roaring fire. Amy didn't even look up. "Keep rolling," she swiftly ordered.

Sheldon seemed taken aback, but did as she requested. The crash of the die hitting the book came again. There was a pause as they both read the number. _Eleven._

"Shoulder," Sheldon offered.

Amy nodded. "I wrap my arms around your neck," she said.

"My arms come around your …" He rolled. "Waist. I pull you to me."

"I kiss you on the mouth, slipping my tongue between your lips."

"Amy!" Sheldon yelped.

She arched her brow at him. "What do you do?" she said, all but challenging him to continue.

Sheldon inhaled deeply, straightened his posture, and said, "I … " The sound of the die hit the book, but she didn't bother to look down at it. She was too busy watching him. He frowned slightly at the outcome of his roll before looking back up at her. "I welcome your tongue into my mouth apparently."

She didn't let his less than enthusiastic attitude affect her. "Our tongues rub together, creating a luscious friction." It was a line from one of the romance novels she enjoyed so much. Amy should have felt ridiculous saying that. But, she didn't. If anything, it turned her on all the more—especially considering the fact that the second she said that, Sheldon's pupils dilated, signaling he didn't find the idea of her tongue in his mouth as unwelcome as he might have led her to believe.

"My hands caress your back and move up to …" Another roll. He gulped, loudly. "Your … breasts."

Amy grinned. "About time you found second base."

Sheldon scowled, and she knew it was because she was breaking the rules by not keeping to the realm of the game they were playing. She nodded her consent to not step out of bounds again and said, "I press kisses down your jaw and neck and fondle your ample bottom with my hands."

"Slow down," he warned. She could tell by his increased breathing Sheldon was as aroused by this game as she was.

"What do you do?" she pressed, daringly.

"I break away from you and begin nibbling on your—"

A knock came, interrupting the moment between them. They both shot irritated glances to the door as Leonard's voice came through the wood. "Hey, you guys have been in there for a while. You doing OK?"

Sheldon looked back at Amy as he answered. "We're fine. Thank you." He grinned.

She grinned back. He started to roll the die in his hands. _He's going to nibble on my …_

"OK," Penny said through the door. "We just want to say that we feel really bad—"

Amy groaned in frustration. She loved her bestie, but right now, she could cheerfully strangle the blonde beauty for getting in the way of her and achieving role-playing satisfaction.

"Go away," Amy yelled. "Sheldon is nibbling on my …"

Sheldon rolled the die.

"Fourteen! Yes!" she said, knowing what that meant.

Her boyfriend wasn't taken aback by her enthusiasm at all. If anything, it seemed to embolden him. "Breasts." He leaned in close and whispered the word.

She closed her eyes as a delicious shiver rocked her body. When she opened them again, she found Sheldon watching her with an expression she'd never seen on him before. It was interest, blatant male sexual interest. _Oh my._

"What do you do?" he asked, hoarsely.

His gaze was piercing and intense. She swallowed. "I run my fingers through your hair, arching against you in hopes that you'll … suckle my breasts."

He didn't even blink. He just rolled. "I suckle your breasts."

"It feels good." Her breathing hitched as she squirmed on the bed. "I break away and lie down on a cloak that I've spread out for us."

"I lie down …" The die rolled. He gulped hard, "on top of you."

"I welcome you and …" She couldn't look at him as she completed her statement. "open my legs and wrap them around your hips."

He gasped, gripping the die in his hands. She stole a glance up at him, making sure he was all right. Sheldon slipped closer to her on the bed and moved the book away until there was barely an inch of space between them. "I kiss you," he said. "I put my tongue in your mouth as my hands …"

The die rolled, but they were too busy looking at each other to watch it land. " … caress your hips and pull you closer to me. I've never felt this way before."

"Me either," she said, unsure if they were talking in the game or real life and not really caring what the answer was. "Take me, Sheldon."

He shuddered, reached down to take the die, and said, "I …" There was a roll, "mount you."

That should not have sounded erotic at all, but coming out of Sheldon's mouth, it did.

"I moan and arch against you, feeling my pleasure rising. Your tongue is in my mouth, and I intertwine mine with it."

A little groan escaped from the back of his throat. "I … thrust … into your body as my tongue writhes against yours."

"I pull back to rain kisses down your jaw, screaming out how much I love you."

Sheldon's eyebrow arched at her.

"In the game," she quickly added. "Love spell, remember?"

He eyed her for a long time before nodding. His breathing was shallow and uneven. "I tell you I love you as well," he admitted. "That I have never loved anyone and will never love anyone as much as I love you."

Amy's hand covered her mouth. They stared at each other for what could have been hours. She wasn't sure. Honestly, she didn't care. She never wanted this to end.

"I thrash against you in ecstasy," she finally said. "I feel my orgasm upon me as I beg for you to … thrust harder."

"I oblige you, driving as hard as I can."

"Suddenly, something inside of me breaks, and I am enraptured in a climax."

"I follow you, pleasure exploding inside my mind and body."

"I wrap my arms around your neck, never wanting this moment to end."

"I pour my essence inside you, laying claim to you so everyone will know you belong to me."

"I relax against you, pressing light kisses against your skin."

"I hold you to me, never wanting to let go."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then, suddenly, it became too much, too real. They looked away from each other.

"I meant that in terms of the game," Sheldon quickly stated.

"Of course," she agreed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Still, she felt giddy and carefree. He had said it to her twice in a game. That meant, one day, he might be able to say it to her for real; to do all that they had just done together, for real.

"We forgot to use the die," he said.

"It still counts."

He glanced over at her. "It still counts," he affirmed.

His tongue darted out to wet his mouth. The light overhead reflected off the saliva that had collected on his bottom lip. Amy wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to seal all that had happened between them. But, she couldn't. No, the next kiss between them would be one he initiated. And, from the way he was eyeing her lips, she would say it wasn't going to be long.

"We should return to the living room," she said.

Sheldon frowned, startled. Then, his expression cleared. "Yes, of course. They're probably worried about us by now." He got up from the bed, returning the book, the black bag, and the die to the top of his chest of drawers.

Amy got up from the bed, waving her hand in her face to cool her heated skin. She smoothed her hair and took a deep, even breath. Sheldon returned to her side, surprising her by taking her hand in his. She looked up at him. He smiled down at her. _The love spell might be over_, she thought, _but the intimacy we've developed isn't._

She returned his smile and let him lead her out the bedroom door and back to their friends.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
